If I fell
by aeval
Summary: Somehow they became all each other had.
1. Don't Pass me By

(This was started as a continuation of my story Iris. But it took a turn somewhere and I decided it should be it's own. I'm pretty hardcore about my Brittany/Santana pairing, but for some reason I decided to try something new. Let me know what you think; and as always thank you to my lovely beta, Stephanie.)

It was invitationals that made Santana like Glee, after they stopped fighting eachother and decided to work as a group. She was not used to anyone but Brittany and Quinn trying to get to know her, now she had a handful of other people in her life attempting to understand her. Santana tried to get Brittany to leave right after invitationals, but the blond forced her to follow the rest of the Glee Club to the local pizza place to celebrate. All during the meal, Santana sat quietly at the end of the table with Quinn. She watched how bubbly Brittany acted, how genuine and sincere she was with all of her new friends. Santana sighs not having the social grace of her friend; looking over at Quinn who was looking down at her still flat stomach.

"Pregnant, huh?" Santana stated, causing the other blond to snap her head up.

"Who told you?"

"Puck. He told everyone." She replied, not noticing Quinn blanch at the mention of Puck. "I can't believe Finn knocked you up, that kid is gonna be like three feet tall coming out."

"Really not helping, San." Quinn sighed a breath of relief. "I just. I don't wanna think about it right now."

Santana nodded, her eyes fluttering back over to Brittany. "Okay. Just... Just know I'm here...I'm here if you need to talk or whatever." rolling her wrist to try to convey flippancy.

"That's uncharacteristically kind of you." Quinn squints her eyes at the Latina. "Thanks."

"Whatever." Santana snipes, reaching for her glass of water. She looked back to the end of the table, her eye's following Brittany. Everyone loved her, and understandably so, but Santana was starting to feel left out. After the check was paid, everyone started heading home. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand as she was walking towards Mike's car.

"Come hang out with me tonight." She said, trying to make eye contact with the blond. "Please."

"I have." Brittany whispered, "I have curfew. I have to go home." looking over at Mike then back down at the floor.

"It's Friday, B." Santana sighed, lifting the fair girls chin up with her fingers trying to get a read from her.

"I can't." she replies, before turning and getting in Mike's car.

"Fuck." she curses, walking over to Puck and leaning against his car. "Can you take me home?"

"You sure you wanna go home babe?" Puck smiled smugly leaning closer into her body. He drove back to his house and they head into his room. She automatically grabs a pair of gym shorts out of his clean laundry and a wife beater and heads into the bathroom. Puck pulls off his dress shirt and changes into sweatpants before sitting at his desk. The latina walks back in and flops down face first on his bed.

"See, if any other girl stole my clothing and laid in my bed..." He smiled, lying next to her and running his hand back and forth on her back.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you Puck. I'm not interested."

"I know. I know. I still think you are way to hot to be gay." He jokes, pulling her into his body and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You know she's straight, right?"

"I'm vaguely aware of that, Puck. But, thanks for reminding me" she smiles, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Your lucky your hot." Puck grumbled into her hair, reaching over and turning off the lights. "Plus, I love you like a brother."

"Shut up, gay-beard." she mumbled, as she fell asleep.

* * *

Brittany got home late the following morning, after creeping into her bedroom and quickly taking a shower before Santana got to her house. She was finishing getting ready when a knock came on her door.

"Hold on!" She called, grabbing her sweatpants and a tank top and quickly throwing them on before opening the door. "Hey Santana!" She smiled.

"Hey." Santana smiled, taking in the blond. She was almost more beautiful like this, her hair down in soft waves, her skin devoid of make-up and her skin still giving off a hint of vanilla soap. "How are you?"

"Great!" She exclaimed, bouncing over to her laptop and pressing play on her iTunes. Santana watched the girl, trying to decide if she was playing dumb or blatantly trying to ignore the situation that had been building over the last few weeks. At one of the football house parties, they had too much to drink and ended up making out. They ignored what happened, more so Brittany ignored what happened; which led them to the current predicament.

Quinn and Rachel came over to Brittany's later in the afternoon to have a 'girl's bonding night' as Brittany had called it.

"I don't get this movie." Santana complained, as she ran her nails against Quinn's scalp. "Like seriously, I'm watching it; yet have no earthly understanding why these idiots are snapping and dancing."

"It's _West Side Story_, Santana! It's a classic!" Rachel gasped in mock horror that someone would disgrace one of her favorites.

"Whatever, Berry." Santana rolls her eyes; she looks over at Brittany who was zoned out at the television with her head leaning against the singer's leg. Rachel turns her attention back to the movie and munching on popcorn. Santana groans and gets up and walks into the kitchen closely followed by Quinn.

"How are you friends with her?" Santana sighed, hopping up on the counter when Quinn enters the kitchen and leans on the counter next to her.

"Eh. She's not that bad. At least she keeps Finn occupied." Quinn replies.

"Things still weird?" Santana asks, looking at Quinn.

"Yeah, he's all crazy about Glee and football. Now, he's obsessing about the baby." She rolls her eyes, resting her hand on her stomach. "I don't know what I feel about this... thing."

"Are you feeling okay?" the Latina asks.

"Throwing up all the frigging time... but yeah, I'm okay." she sighs again, pushing her hair back. "How's um... Puck doing?"

"He's good. He totally drooled on me last night." Santana laughs, looking at the confusion on Quinn's face.

"You had sex with Puck?" Quinn gasped.

"No!" Santana exclaimed, horrified about the mere idea. "No, just sleep next to him." Quinn looked confused but decided not to push it; she grabbed the Latinas hand and dragged her back out into the living room.

After the movie was over, everyone fell asleep. Santana rolled over on the floor, purposely sleeping next to Rachel instead of on the pull out couch-bed with Brittany like she has every sleep over before. Fed up with the inability to sleep, she got up and slipped out the patio door. It was early fall, before the snow and frost but after the time when the warmth of the sun kept in the grass. She sat on the deck stairs looking up at the sky. The screen door slides open then shut and footsteps shuffle closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Quinn whispers, sitting next to her friend and wrapping the blanket around them both.

"You should be sleeping." Santana replies, scooting closer to the blond to capture some of the warmth emanating off of her.

"I could say the same for you." Quinn smiled, turning to study the other girl's profile. "What's up with you lately?"

"Nothing"

"Okay... What's up with you and Brit lately? You've barely spoken in the last few days." Santana bowed her head, debating internally whether or not to tell Quinn what happened. "I've never seen you like this, Santana."

"You can't say anything." Santana stated, her eye's pleading for understanding. Quinn nodded. "At the party last week, we drank too much; I drank too much and did something really stupid." Santana took in a shaky breath, her head turning to stare straight forward once again. "I kissed her…" Quinn opened and closed her mouth several times, before turning to look the girl. In the shadow cast of the moon tear stains glowed on her face. "…and now she's not talking to me."

"She's pretending it didn't happen?" Santana nods, quickly wiping her eyes.

"It's fine. No big deal."

"I don't believe you." Quinn replied, "Santana? Are you gay?"

The young Latina doesn't answer.

"It's okay if you are." Quinn consoled, running her hand up and down her back. "It's okay, Santana. I know it hurts now."

"I made an ass of myself."

"No, you showed someone you cared and it backfired. Your pride and ego hurt."

"I guess." She sighed. "The thing that sucks the most is that she's dating Mike now. Just like that. I mean, I guess I never expected her to like me back... but I think I held out some hope that it might have been possible. I wanted someone to like me for me for once. Not just because I was like popular or attractive, but like because they wanted me..."

"Santana, you are amazing. Stubborn as hell, but still amazing" Quinn smiled, pushing the girls hair back. "Trust me, people see that."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Sure...Whatever. I don't know why I always fall for my friends." Santana mumbled into the air, Quinn looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

"You've liked a friend before? Please, tell me it was never Man-Hands!"

"OH GOD" Santana exclaimed in horror, "Jesus, thoughts like that will scare the gay right out of me... No, EW, never-mind"

"Tell me!" Quinn demanded, as she snaked her hands to the small girl's sides and started tickling her. "Do it!" Santana's hated the face Quinn was one of the only people who knew her weakness, and exploited it at ever chance. When Santana refused to tell her, the blond tickled her until she was on her back with Quinn hovering over her. Santana looked up as Quinn took a deep intake of breath in realization of their position. Quinn's hands rested on the sides of the other girl's breasts, with Santana's leg in-between her own. They both stayed paralyzed in the moment, neither sure how to disengage. Quinn opened her eyes and found herself staring into soulful black, her eye's flickering from eye's to the girls sensuous lips. After a few moments, Quinn pulled back off the girl, and standing up.

"Come on." Quinn said with more shake in her voice than anytime she can remember. "We should sleep." Santana stood up, trying to comprehend what had just almost happened.


	2. Happiness is a warm gun

_(Thanks to those who reviewed. This is the transition that starts the lay the ground work for Santana/Quinn, I am working on the third chapter right now and it should be ready for tomorrow! Thanks again to Steph._

Santana threw her pom-poms into her gym locker with her shower gel and shampoo, she pulled on her jeans and bra before grabbing her lotion. The rest of the cheerios shuffled back into the locker room after showering clamouring about the game night party. Quinn and Brittany walked into the corner where Santana was and changed.

"Are you going to Puck's Party?" Brittany questioned, the two other girls looked at one another not knowing who it was directed at.

"I should probley go home." Quinn stated, turning to face the lockers as she slips on her light blue dress.

"I have to go." Santana mumbles, pulling her eyeliner out of her makeup bag and starting to apply it. "Pucks my friend and I have to make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid."

"Cool! I'm going too. Quinn you should really come!" Brittany pulled her tank top her her head and stepped into her denim skirt. Santana avoided looking anywhere but into the mirror. It's been three weeks since the they had kissed; Brittany had yet to mention it but Santana was extra careful around the blond. Quinn watched the interaction, or lack there of between the friends. A quacking rang through the area, Brittany grabbed her phone and smiled. "I gotta go, Mike wants to make out before we go! I'll see you at the party!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her jacket and ran out to meet Mike.

"Way to much info." Quinn stated, rolling her eyes. She picked up her white cardigan and slipped it over her arms before reaching up and loosening her hair. Santana smiled, pulling her v-neck over her body and grabbed her backpack. "I can drive you to the party on my way home, if you'd like."

"You should come, Q." Santana said as they walked out of the locker room.

"Everyone's going to be drunk." she motions to her stomach, "I obviously can't do that."

"Then don't just come hang out with friends. You've kinda been in your head this week. Like it's understandable, but... have a little fun." Quinn sighed as they got to the car, "If I have to go, so do you."

"Fine..." Quinn groaned, sliding into the seat throwing her bag in the back with Santana's. "But, we're getting food first."

They sat in the parking lot of the fast food joint Quinn decided on. Quinn munched on a French fry, "I decided Sue's gonna kill me, my parents are going to kill me... so why not enjoy this when I'm going to get fat anyway."

Santana laughed, taking a bite out of her salad. "I hate Sue's diet plan. My mom is offended daily by my refusal of food." After a a bit they drove to Pucks house, all the lights were on and a bonfire was roaring in the back yard. Quinn and Santana walked around back putting on their Cheerios personalities.

"Ladies." Puck smiled, walking up and wrapping his arms around them ushering them into the house. He handed Santana a beer and Quinn a bottle of water. "Don't want the kid to have like two heads, MILF."

"Shut it, Puckerman." Quinn hissed, throwing the bottle back into his hands. She pushed past him.

"Ass." Santana punched him in the shoulder. She followed her into the living room.

* * *

A few hours later, Santana grabbed her second beer of the night and walked out of the living room where Puck and the football players were. She walked around the corner and into the kitchen where Brittany was downing a shot. Brittany turned around and smiled at her friend.

"Santana!" She sang, her eyes wide. Santana took the blonds dishevelled appearance and grabbed a water bottle of the cooler and handed it to the blond.

"Drink this, B." Brittany pouted, and put it on the counter. "Come on, B. You are drunk, water will help that."

Brittany moved closer to Santana running her hands up the shorter girls arms and lingering on her neck. "pretty."

"You are drunk." Santana took her hands and pulled the blond's off.

"Come on, S. I know you want me." Brittany pouted once again, leaning in and kissing the latina. Santana's mind went blank for a moment, she pulled away and quickly went outside. Quinn, who was standing close enough to witness what had just happened sighed. She decided that she needed to have a little chat with Brittany. She charged up to her.

"B." She said curtly.

"Hi Quinine." Brittany smiled, leaning against the counter.

"I'm going to hope you remember this in the morning..." Quinn exclaimed, standing directly in-front of the her. "You need to back off Santana... Don't give me that confused look, you know exactly what you are doing when you toy with her. Is it fun for you that she likes you? You've treated her badly since you started dating Mike. She can deal with you not wanting to be more than friends, but seriously do you really need to get drunk and mess with her head? Really, B. Grow up." Quinn walked out of the kitchen, quickly texting Finn letting him know she was leaving. Quinn got into her car sighing, turning the engine over. The door suddenly opened on the passenger side.

"What the F.." Quinn started, before she saw who was getting in her car. "San?"

"Finn said you were bouncing. Can I come?" Santana asked, "please?"

Quinn nodded, she should be more concerned about the fact she was leaving her boyfriend at Pucks house with alcohol and Rachel Berry. But, all she could think about was keeping Brittany away from Santana.

Quinn and Santana changed into pyjamas once then reached Santana's house.

"I'm done with parties." Santana sighed, bringing Quinn a glass of milk. She scooted to the wall sitting next to the blond who was lying down.

"Seriously. They're not fun unless you are drinking... even then, still not to much full." Quinn replied, rolling on her side to look at her. "I need to break up with Finn." Santana watched Quinn's moved her hand gently rest on her stomach. "I need to tell you something." Santana nodded, "He's not the baby's father."

"Quinn." Santana sighed, moving closer to to the blond.

"It's...P..." Quinn choked back the sob that was attempting to escape. Santana pulled the girl into a hug.

"It's okay, Q." She whispered, kissing the girls hairline. "He told me." Quinn looked up threw damp eyelashes. "Puck told me. He tells me everything."

"You knew?" she questioned, "You don't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you. You made a mistake." Santana said, pushing back silky hair. "It happens. No one else knows."

"Finn's not going to care, he'll be relieved that he can go date Berry." Quinn stated, "I don't know what to do about Puck... or the... other thing."

"Puck will go along with whatever you want to do. He doesn't get a choice." Santana replied protectively, "You don't need to figure it all out right now."

Quinn nods, wiping her eyes. Sighing as she continently lays back against Santana who's hands immediately raked through her hair. "I saw Brittany tonight."

"Saw her?"

"Kiss you."

"Oh." She sighed, "Yeah. She was drunk."

"I know. I saw you push her away." Quinn said, turning to look into chocolate coloured eyes, "Do you love her?"

"No." Santana replies quickly, "No, it's.. Okay, so have you ever like had someone who was just so nice and attentive that you couldn't help but have feelings for them?"

"Finn."

"Exactly. But, it's not like real? It's imaginary. I'm attracted to her looks, but I couldn't be with someone like her."

"So, then do you have a type?"

"I don't know!" Santana rolls her eyes, "Like, I guess I don't like slutty girls."

"And you liked Brittany!" Quinn lets slip out.

"I know right?" Santana yawned, looking over at her clock. "God, it's 4:00am." She rolls over into her pillow. "sleep..."

Quinn smiled and leaned over and switched off the light and brought the blanket over them both. Santana rolled over and kissed Quinn on the forehead, before falling face first back into her pillow. Quinn smiled and rolled on her back, listening to the breathing of the girl next to her.


	3. I've just seen a face

Santana woke up to the feeling a dead weight draped across her body. She opened her eyes blinking to adjust to the light in the room. She turned her head into the pile of coconut smelling hair lying against her skin. Quinn's arm had draped over her stomach and under her tank-top during the night. Santana smiled and closed her eyes again moving her own hand slightly so it grazed the blonds. The fair fingers stretched and found the other set intertwining their pinky fingers. Several minutes passed before Quinn started waking up. She opened her eyes, taking in the intimacy of the moment. She turned her head slightly studying the profile of the other girl.

"It's impolite to stare." Santana smirked, cracking her eyes open once again to catch the blonds slight blush.

"I thought you were still asleep." Quinn whispered, not removing her hand from warm skin. Santana's thumb grazed over the top of Quinn's palm as they lay in silence. "Santana..."

"Yeah?" the Latina replied, rolling on her side to face the blond. She instantly regretted moving, Quinn's eyes were clouded in a mix of confusion and something else she couldn't quite figure out.

"When did you realize?" Quinn whispered, looking down at her hands which had de-tangled from Santana's.

"What?"

"That you were... you know."

"Oh." Santana replied, rolling onto her back. It's not that she was ashamed of who she is, it's just something she never talked about. The only person who really knew she was gay up until now was Puck, and even he just knew the basics. "I don't know. There was never a big like 'ah ha' moment. It was kinda a series of realizations. When I was a kid I never really dreamed about being a princess and getting saved by a prince, I've never thought about a perfect wedding, I was never obsessed with any male celebrities like everyone else. My mom used to tell my papa that she was worried that I was too much like my brothers, which is one of the reasons why she put me in youth cheerleading."

"What was the other?" Quinn quirked her eyebrow.

"I wanted to play football." Santana laughed, turning her head to look at Quinn. "I was playing Soccer already and she hated that as well. So, I joined cheerleading. Anyway, I don't know; when we got into middle school everyone went boy crazy and I didn't. People thought I was weird, so I decided to be act mean to get people to leave me alone. I started to realize it right before freshmen year... Do you remember that first football party?"

"Yeah, the one if the field behind the old farm on Monroe Street? When Matt's brother got the keg?" Quinn remembers; Santana, Brittany and Quinn had drunk for the first time, and it was also the night in which both Brittany and Santana were rumored to have lost their virginity. "When you lost your..."

"Never happened" Santana quickly stops her; she sits up and crosses her legs Indian style. "I did not have sex that night. Brittany did with that Brent guy."

"Wait. I thought that's when you and Puck hooked up."

"Nope. We like went in the woods and ended up kissing, but that was it. It felt... I don't know weird. He was nervous and I wasn't feeling it so we ended up talking."

"Wow. So, did you ever sleep with him? You dated for like 5 months."

"I've never slept with Puck. I told him that I thought I might be gay and he was really supportive. He could tell I was getting bothered by guys to have sex and whatever. So, he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend. That he'd watch out for me until I was ready to deal with it publicly."

"Wow." Quinn exclaimed. She sat up to mirror Santana's position, their knee's touching slightly. "Have you ever been with a girl?" she asked timidly.

"Once" Santana replied, lightly blushing. "Um, when I went with Puck to visit his older brother at college over the summer. I was kinda drunk and really freaked out so I don't really remember it."

"Yeah. That's how my first time was too." Quinn admitted, her hand pressing against where she assumed the baby was lingering.

"I'm sorry it happened like that. You deserve, I don't know like candles and rose pedals and all that sappy crap." the Latina replied, her hand reaching out and taking Quinn's into her own. Quinn looked up and smiled at the fact she was trying to be sweet, but couldn't help but laugh. "Oh thanks, Q." she pulled her hand away hopping off the bed in mock anger.

Quinn scrambled off after her pulling her arms around the other girl tightly from behind. "I'm sorry!" She giggled, "You are very sweet at what you perceive to be romantic."

"Damn right." Santana smiled, turning around in Quinn's embrace. She stood face to face with the blond, whose arms held tightly onto her hips. Timidly, Santana slid her own arms around the blonde's neck her fingers threading gently through silky hair. They stood like that, just looking at one another. Quinn's eyes shifted to the girls lips, she had been wondering since Rachel's sleep-over if they felt as soft as they looked. Hesitating slightly, she closed the gap between their lips, pressing a feather light kiss to them. Santana's eyes fluttered closed at first contact her arms automatically contracting and pulling the blond closer. It was indeterminable who initiated the second kiss, but Santana was the first to push the boundaries. She gently applied pressure and pulled Quinn's bottom lip in between her own. The blond gasped slightly tilting her head to have better access to Santana's mouth. The kiss deepened, each girl moving from shy and timid kisses to ones growing in confidence and passion. Quinn pulled away when she heard the alarm on her cell phone going off.

"Sorry." She whispered, pushing Santana's hair back before grabbing her phone and reading the message. "It's my sister." she sighs throwing her phone back on the bed. "I have to go to church."

"Ironic." Santana states raising her eyebrow as the blond comes back to her. "I'll see you Monday?"

Quinn smiles and wraps her arms around Santana's neck and leans in and hugs her tightly. Santana kisses the side of her neck before pulling back to kiss her again on the lips.

"I'll see you Monday." Santana smiles when Quinn kisses her one final time before heading to Church.


	4. Something

Sunday had left both girls in an awkward head space. They were both torn between ridiculously happy and absolutely freaked out. Santana was worried that she just messed up another friendship, but what she was really worried about was that she could actually see herself with the head cheerio. Plus, there was the whole Quinn was pregnant by her best-friend and dating his best-friend. Quinn sat in church listening to the pastor drone on about sin and Jesus. When she left Santana's house earlier that morning she was actually happy... for the first time since, well for the first time in a long time. Then reality came crashing down on her; she was 16 and pregnant, she was stuck in a relationship with a guy she did not like (and knocked up by his best friend), and she had a crush on a girl.

* * *

By Monday morning both girls had worn themselves out over-thinking the events of the weekend. Santana hurried into school quickly depositing her backpack and jacket in her locker before heading to English class. She walked in scanning the room that was already filled with students. She walked over to her normal seat next to Quinn. She reaches the desk and places her textbook down causing Quinn to look up from her ipod. The blond girl smiles taking the headphones out of her ears as Santana sat down.

"Hey." Santana smiled, looking over at the blond girl taking in her dark circles.

"Hi." She replied, turning to lean her head against her propped up hand.

"You look tired." Santana points out, pulling the pen out of her hair causing it to cascade down around her shoulders.

"Yeah. Did not sleep well." Quinn says, trying to hide the fact she was mesmerized by the simple beauty.

"Good Morning Class, please open your books to page 162." the teacher exclaimed. Santana opened her book and slid it in-front of her and Quinn. Quinn slid her chair closer to the other girl, dropping her hand onto her lap then slowly inched it onto Santana's lap. Santana's head snapped to the side, when she saw Quinn's lips quirk into a smile she dropped her hand and intertwined their fingers under the table. They stayed like that until class ended, both girls got up and hesitated before leaving. Quinn looked around the now empty classroom before leaning in and pecking the latina's lips.

"I've been wanting to do that all class." She admitted, shyly biting her lip. Santana smiled and brushed a stray piece of hair behind the girls ear. "We should go. But, I'll see you at Glee?"

"Yeah." Santana smiled walking into the hall with Quinn. She winked at her before heading off to her next class.

* * *

Puck walked up to Santana before Glee rehearsal started pulling her towards the edge of the room.

"Jesus, Puck." Santana exclaimed, "Caveman much?"

"Why didn't you pick up your phone after the party?" He asked, his eyes darting around the room.

"Because I have a life?" She quipped, "What the hell is wrong with you, man?"

"I saw Finn hook up with Rachel." he admitted.

"Dude!" Santana stated loudly, before lowering her voice. "Seriously?"

"I can't believe it. He's with Quinn."

A fact that Santana had been trying to ignore since Saturday. "Wow. Like group needs anymore drama."

"...What did she do now?" rolled his eyes when he saw Brittany all over Mike.

"Nothing." Honestly, Santana had not meant to reference Brittany. "Oh well. She kissed me again Saturday. but, I pushed her away and left." Her eyes wandered behind Pucks head as she noticed Quinn, Rachel and Tina walk in the choir room. "Whatever. Go deal with Finn. I'll see if I can talk to Berry." Santana sighed, leaning against the wall, her eyes locked with Quinn's. She pushed herself off the wall and walked over to the chairs. The rest of the glee club filed in for rehearsal; Santana sat in the last row of chairs, Brittany and Mike sat holding hands to her right Quinn sat on the stool off to the left near Kurt and Mercedes. Finn and Puck sat in the front, Santana had positioned herself directly behind Rachel.

She leaned in when Mr. Schuester was attempting to show the boys a new dance move, "Listen up, I know what happened at Puck's party." Santana didn't need to see the girls face to know she had blanched, "You have one of two options; A. You and Finn will tell Quinn what happened ASAP or B. I will tell Quinn what happened and then I will feed you to Sue Sylvester's Venus fly trap piece by piece. She's already going through enough, she deserves the truth." Santana sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. During the break, Santana watched Rachel pull Finn into the hallway; a few minutes later he came and got Quinn from the rehearsal.

Several minutes later, Quinn pushes the door open and grabs her bag off the floor. She looks up at Santana, "Come with me." she requests, her voice somewhere between desperation and commanding. Santana jumps up and grabs her bag, they walk out of the room not before Santana can shoulder check Finn as he tries to re-enter. Quinn basically runs to the parking lot with Santana following right behind her.

"I'm such an idiot." Quinn exclaims, slamming the car door closed. "I should have dumped him months ago."

"I'm sorry." Santana says, not really knowing what else to do.

"Don't be. He's a loser." She sighs, "I thought she wanted to be my friend. But, she was using me to get close to him. How ridiculous is that!"

"Come on." Santana says, pulling out of the parking lot and heading to her house.

Santana parked and they both got out of the car automatically climbing the stairs to her room. Quinn walked in first with Santana closing the door behind them. Quinn sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her hair out of her ponytail.

"I told Finn." Quinn whispered, Santana stopped and turned around to face her. "About the baby." Santana moves to kneel in-front of the blond girl. Quinn's eyes welled with tears, she avoided eye-contact with the latina. Santana moved closer resting her hands on the blonds bare knee's. "He called me a whore."

Santana was up like a shot, "I'm gonna freaking kill him!" She exclaimed looking around to find her keys.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked, shocked at the reaction she was getting.

"I'm gonna go kick his ass." Santana replied, securing her keys into her hand. Quinn's hand was pulling her back before she could get out of the bedroom. "Quinn!" Santana questioned as the blond pulled her to the bed.

"Stay." Quinn demanded, pushing her down. "Don't worry about him."

"But. He's wrong. Your not... He has no right to say that!" Santana huffs, leaning back against the wall. "He slept with Rachel."

"Yeah. I slept with Puck..." Quinn reminds her, "I never slept with Finn, so he can't decided if he's relieved or pissed." Quinn scooted back to sit next to the other cheerleader. "Everyone will forgive him for cheating on me... He does not have to deal with the guilt growing under his sweater."

"Screw everyone else." Santana whispered, as she took her hand. Quinn looked over and smiled slightly before moving her hand to her lips and gently kissing it.

"What are we doing?" She whispered, her eyes seeking out darker ones.

"I don't know." Santana sighed, her head falling. "Do you want to stop? To go back to the way it was before?"

Quinn sat quiet for a moment, looking at their intertwined hands. "Am I a replacement for Brittany?" Santana's head shot up, her face contorted in confusion. She quickly detached her hand from the blonds.

"Am I a replacement for Puck?" Santana spat, rolling off the bed.

"Wait Santana." Quinn exclaimed, the Latina turned around and put her hands on her hips expectantly. "I didn't mean it like that. Come here." Quinn stretched her hand out and pulled the reluctant girl back to her. "I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around her. "I shouldn't have said that. I just meant, you two were close then stopped. I don't want that to happen with us, I know she tried to come onto you at the Party."

"Yeah. I walked away." Santana replied, leaning back into the blonds arms a bit.

"I told her not to play with your head anymore; I told her that she needed to back off." Quinn admitted, Santana laughed a little bit. "What?"

"I did the same thing to Berry. Puck told me about the thing right before Glee, and I told Rachel if they didn't tell you i'd feed her to Sue's Venus fly trap." Santana replied, looking over her shoulder to Quinn.

"This is so screwed up." Quinn laughs, leaning in to kiss Santana. She turned around in the blonds embrace, leaning in an deepening the kiss. Santana's hands cup the blonds face taking the opportunity for her tongue to trace the crease of her lips. Quinn sighed, allowing the darker girl access, the kiss turned heated and Quinn lowered herself back down onto the bed. Santana hovered slightly above her, her hips ever so slightly touching Quinn's. Her hands came up and settled at the base of Santana's cheerios uniform top, every so often allowing her nails to trace against soft skin. Santana pulled away to catch her breath, she rested her forehead against Quinn's. Quinn pushes her hands up under the top causing Santana's eyes to flutter closed, she pulled the girl down to rest beside her.

"Screw everyone else." Quinn reiterated smiling at the girl.


	5. If I fell

(thank you everyone for reading/reviewing! Thanks again to Steph my lovely beta! and Happy Glee back9!)

The first week after Finn and Quinn broke up, and the true paternity of the baby was revealed was awkward; to say the least. Finn was ignoring the existence of both Puck and Quinn, Puck was trying to convince the blond to start dating him, Rachel kept her distance from the Cheerios in case one of them decided to take revenge on her and break her nose, and Santana had made an agreement with Quinn that they would hold back on whatever was going on with them until emotions were not so fragile. The following Monday, Santana walked out of her last class and noticed a blond leaning against her locker.

"Hey." Santana smiled as she walked up to Quinn, she noticed that the normal uniform had been traded in for a dark green vintage dress and a cream cardigan. "You look... amazing."

The blond blushed, "Thank you. I was kicked off the cheerios." she explained.

"I'm sorry." Santana replied, running her hand up and down Quinn's arm. "Sue's a bitch."

Quinn nodded shrugging, leaning into the other girls touch. They had not had any contact more that this in a week. A long week filled with cheerio's practice, glee rehearsals where Quinn had a hard time not staring at the darker girl.

"So... It's been a week." Quinn smiled, as Santana closed her locker.

"It has." Santana said, leaning back against the cool metal. "How are you doing?"

"Frustrated." Quinn exclaimed, Santana's expression fell. "Because, I haven't been able to touch you in a week. I told you, screw everyone else. They hate me anyway."

"Awe, Quinn." Santana says sarcastically, "That's the nicest way anyone has ever come onto me."

"Yeah well," Quinn smiled, grabbing the Latina's arm and pulled her down the hall to the choir room. She pushed open the door and smiled realizing that no one was inside. She quickly pulls Santana closer to her body and kisses her. Santana grasped her hips and pulled her closer, gasping slightly when Quinn lightly sucked on her lower lip. A clamouring outside the room forced the girls apart; several member of the glee club filed into the room. Santana winked at a blushing Quinn before she goes and sits in her normal seat and waited for rehearsal to begin. Quinn sat in the front row with Artie and Tina. Puck plopped down next to Santana and looked over longingly at Quinn.

"She's not talking to me." Puck wined, Santana rolled her eyes and turned to her best-friend.

"Puck, just drop it. She doesn't want to date you and you don't want to date her. Your still sexting with like five other girls." Santana replied, hating the fact that he was leering at the blond.

"Still." Puck replied, as Brittany came and sat next to Santana. "What do you want, Brittany?"

"Hi Puck." Brittany smiled, before she turned to Santana. "Do you wanna hang out tonight?"

"Um. Actually, I have plans." Santana said, looking behind Brittany's head at the other blond. "Sorry."

Brittany's eyes narrowed as she leaned in, "Mike has practice. I have a some of that wine we drank last time." Santana shifted uncomfortably, turning her focus back to the front of the room.

"Hey Guys!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed as he walked into the room. "I had an idea. I have a new assignment. I'm going to give you guys a change to pick a song. You can sing anything as long as it conveys a feeling to someone in this room. You will sing tomorrow during rehearsal, so be ready."

Quinn turns around and sees Brittany leaning into Santana whispering in her ear. She tries to read the expression on the Latina's face but can't, she watches as the blond runs her hand down the her arm and back up lingering on her neck. Quinn stood up grabbing her bad and started heading out of the room.

"Quinn!" Santana called after her, pulling away from Brittany and chasing after her. "Wait up."

"No." Quinn states and keeps walking. "Your girlfriend is gonna be upset you bailed on her."

Santana stops dead in her tracks from confusion, "What?" she says before running again and grabbing her arm. "What are you talking about? Why are you pissed at me?"

"You were just all over Brittany!" Quinn snapped.

"No I wasn't!" Santana defended herself, "Quinn, I don't like her. I don't want her!"

"Know what, Santana. I'm really tired of getting my heart broken."

"Your tired? Quinn, I can't go one minute without my best friend telling me how much he wants to be with you. I can't get away from the girl who keeps fucking with my feelings, the girl I want is pregnant with my best friends child and all I want to do is kiss you and be with you, but I can't do that! I can't do that because I'm scared of giving you the power to hurt me like everyone else has. I already care about you too much!" Santana exclaimed, she she breathing heavy. She looked up into hazel eyes. "I believed you when you said screw everyone else. You need to trust me."

"I can't. I'm scared that your going to go to her the minute she calls." Quinn admits, looking at the floor.

Santana sighs and walks away.

* * *

Santana was able to stay away from Quinn all day, she didn't want to but it was the only was she was going to be able to get through what she had to do. When Glee rehearsal came close to the end and Mr. Schuester asked if anyone else wanted to sing Santana took a deep breath and raised her hand.

"Mr. Schuester." Santana exclaimed, standing up and walked into the front of the choir room. "I have a song." Quinn's head snapped up from the book she was pretending to read. Santana walked over to the band and whispered in the ear of the guitar player who just smiled and nodded. Santana walked back into the centre of the room and took a deep breath.

"If I fell in love with you,  
Would you promise to be true  
And help me understand?  
'Cause I've been in love before  
And I found that love was more  
Than just holdin' hands."  
"If I give my heart  
To you,  
I must be sure  
From the very start  
That you  
Would love me more than her.  
**If I trust in you  
Oh, please,  
Don't run and hide.**  
**If I love you too  
Oh, please,  
Don't hurt my pride like her"**

Santana looked up from the ground and looked directly at Quinn, whose eyes had welled with tears.

"'Cause I couldn't stand the pain  
And I  
Would be sad if our new love  
Was in vain.  
**So I hope you see  
That I  
Would love to love you  
**And that she  
Will cry  
When she learns we are two  
'Cause I couldn't stand the pain  
And I  
Would be sad if our new love  
Was in vain.  
**So I hope you see  
That I  
Would love to love you**"

Santana held the last note trying not to allow her voice to crack with emotion. When she finished she turned around quickly wiping the tears out of her eyes. Will smiled at her, his eyes brimming with emotion before everyone started clapping.

"Santana that was... amazing!" The teacher exclaimed, turning his attention back to the group of students who were trying to decided if they were confused or impressed at the normally emotionless girl. Santana turned around and silently walked to her seat and grabbed her bag and started walking out of the choir room with everyone else. Quinn quickly grabbed her bag and rushed out of the room in search of Santana. She looked around, before heading out to the parking lot. Her car was gone.

"Shit." Quinn swore, rushing to her own car and quickly turning it on and heading to Santana's house. Quinn reached the house and knocked on the door rapidly, after a few minutes the door flung open. Santana stood in the doorway, looking at the girl expectantly..

"You got home really fast." Quinn exclaimed, pushing her way into the house. "Santana." Quinn looked at the darker girl. She tried to formulate her words but decided actions spoke louder. She quickly pulled the girl into a kiss. She intertwined their fingers and began pulling her up the stairs.

Quinn pushed open the girls bedroom door and then pushed it closed using Santana's body. Santana's back hit the door and she immediately deepened the kiss and wrapper her arms around the girls back. The cheerleaders uniform top was quickly unzipped and tugged over her head. Quinn stepped back and admired the half dressed girl. She pulled her by the hand and they walked over to the bed. Santana sat down and pulled a still standing Quinn's mouth down to meet her own. She reached her arms behind the blond and tugged down the zipper on the dress pushing it down to pool at her feel. Santana pulled away allowing her hands to flutter against Quinn's white silk bra and down to her silk covered hips. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to the undetectable baby-bump, causing the blond to groan and push her back against the bed. She climbed astride the Latina's hips. Teasing kisses and tentative touches gave into breathless moans and writhing bodies. Santana quickly undressed and did the same to the blond. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to pale skin before capturing her lips again. Quinn arched her hips seeking out more contact, taking this as a invitation to progress; Santana rolled them onto their sides and slid her hand between cream coloured thighs. Quinn arched into the touch as she felt herself being touched for the first time (that she was sober for). Santana pressed into her causing the blond to gasp,

"Are you okay?" she panted. her hand stilling. "I can't hurt the baby, right?"

"No, you will not poke the baby in the eye or anything." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to check." Santana smiled, leaning down and kissing the blonds pulse point.

Quinn's head rolled to the side as her hips arched to create more friction. Santana continued to take lead in their dance of arches and shudders. Quinn buried her head into Santana's neck shaking as she fell over the edge. They lay like that for several minutes, clutched in embrace. Quinn kissed the side of Santana's neck causing her to pull away and look into her eyes.

"You sang to me." Quinn whispered, pushing sweat dampened hair behind the Latina's ear.

"Yes. Yes I did." She replied, smirking. "It was all part of my plan."

"You had a plan did you?" Quinn smiled, her fingers sprawling across her caramel skin.

"Yes. Yes I did." she smiled kissing the blond again.

* * *

Quinn woke up the following morning wrapped in tanned arms. She turned into the warm body, gently nuzzling into Santanas neck.

"Too early." Santana wined, burring her face into her pillow. Quinn peppered kisses across her bare back.

"Wake up." Quinn whispered, pushing thick black hair aside. Santana shook her head no, before Quinn rolled off the bed. Quinn quickly showered and changed before re-entering the bedroom. Sighing she walked back over to the bed and shook the sleeping girl. Santana groaned and sat up, her eyes squinting at the sudden change in light. Quinn smiled at the endearing sight in-front of her; Santana's hair was out of control messy, her eyes scrunched closed, and she was naked from the waist up.

"You are adorable." Quinn smiled, pushing the mane of hair away from her face.

"Tired." Santana whined, blinking several times adjusting to the light. Quinn leaned in and kissed her pout.

"Next time," she says in-between kisses "I wont keep you up so late." she slips her hand down the girls sternum. "Get up we need to head to school." Santana pouts again before crawling out of bed and walking into the bathroom. Quinn pulled the sheets and blanket's up on the bed tucking them into the sides while she hears the shower running. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her and she ran into the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet. Santana quickly hopped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and kneeled next to Quinn. She pulled the former cheerleaders hair back and rubbed gently on her back. When Quinn had finished, the blond rested her forehead against the rim while Santana got her a glass of water and damn washcloth. Santana sat back down pulling the blond into her arms and wiping her face with the damp cloth.

"Sorry." Quinn mumbled, taking a sip of water.

"It's fine. Do you need anything?" Santana asked worriedly. Quinn shook her head and they both stood up, Quinn laid on the bed while Santana quickly threw on her uniform and pulling her hair up into a ponytail. After she slid on her jacket she went back over to the bed and took Quinn's hand.

"Lets do this." Santana stated, pulling the blond up.

Santana drove to school, followed by Quinn in her own car. They parked and headed into school together, they pushed open the door smiling at each-other before separating to head to their respective lockers. Santana closes her locker and walks more or less straight into Mike.

"Hey." She states, holding her text book closer to her body.

"Santana, I... I..." Mike stuttered, Santana raised her eyebrow. "Can you, stay away from my girlfriend?"

"What?" Santana exclaimed out of confusion, staring the boy down. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Yesterday, that song you sung in Glee. Brittany said it was about her." Mike explained.

Santana rolled her eyes, of course Brittany would think it's about her. "Mike. I have no interest in her other than being her friend. It wasn't about her, and you should probley keep her on a tighter leash because she's the one who's always coming on to me!" Santana said, before strutting away from him and walking into her next class.

Quinn looked up at the clock, noticing that there was only ten minutes left in her caucus class she grabbed her cellphone and quickly texted Santana.

"Excuse me," Quinn called as she raised her hand, "Can I be excused to the restroom?" The teacher nodded issuing her a hall-pass. Quinn gathered her books and dashed out of the classroom and headed down to the choir room. She pushed open the door and saw Santana waiting for her.

"Hey." She exclaimed, walking over to the Latina. She looked up and saw Mr. Schuester in his office. "We're not alone." she smiled.

"I think he lives in there." Santana jokes, pulling the blond down to sit next to her. Santana intertwined their fingers. "I had an odd conversation with Mike this morning."

"Really now." The blond replied, turning to face the other girl.

"Mmhum." Santana stated, tracing the lines on the inside of her palm, "He told me to stay away from Brit. He thought I was singing for her."

Quinn frowned at the thought that Brittany thought Santana's romantic gesture was aimed at her. Santana noticed the pout and leaned in a kissed her softly. The jumped apart when they heard a slight cough.

"Sorry." Mr. Schuester exclaimed, as his face broke out in a blush.

"It's cool. Mr. Schue." Quinn smiled, leaving their fingers intertwined.

"I. Um. wanted to tell you that you sounded really good yesterday, Santana." He stammered, his eyes trying not to stare at the affection between his two students.

"Thanks." Santana replied, looking at the door when the rest of the glee club started entering the room. Quinn started to pull her hand away, when Santana held on tighter.

"You sure?" Quinn whispered, and Santana nodded. Most of the rehearsal went fine and no one noticed the interaction between Quinn and Santana. Rachel was in the middle of barraging Mr. Schuester for something or other when she stopped mid-sentence.

"Wait." She exclaimed, her eyes focusing on the two girls talking. "Quinn, why are you holding Santana's hand? I know that it's a perfectly acceptable to show affection with someone of the same-sex; but this in conjunction with Santana's song yesterday leads me to inquire."

"English, Yeti." Santana spat, her hand holding on tighter to the blonds.

"Are you in a relationship with Quinn?" Rachel states, and everyone suddenly became quiet. Santana could feel everyone's eyes on them.

"I don't know. Santana are we in a relationship?" Quinn asks sweetly, after she smiles at the latina.

Santana looks pensive for a moment, "Is sex dating?" she questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Quinn replies trying to laugh. Santana turns back to Rachel,

"Then yes." Santana states simply, leaning back and crossing her legs.

-End-

(Thank you everyone who read! The lyrics were The Beatles "If I Fell.")


End file.
